


Photos to illustrate "Sketchy" by Serpentynka

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	Photos to illustrate "Sketchy" by Serpentynka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sketchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090850) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



Part One of some photos to illustrate the Sketchy series. This is Holkham beach (also used in Shakespeare in Love for the final beach scene) and is a collection of photos taken by my camera and the one my bf has as he was snapping that day too. If you know me you’ll know I interact with my fandoms through their locations. I live in East Anglia and I got very excited when I realised that a fanfic I loved was regularily sending our two characters to my part of the world for fresh air, sea and sex. Can I meet them in Burnham Market the next time they are here please? (I am sure John and I would have a lot things to chat about - sympathising with each other about having autistic partners who drive us nuts!)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/CqpbHNXpZaFcmP_-0_6XltMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/1xPfFzZ3hIbnVPtCqTrHDNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/J0pgN3lYpZ4jrPpmG11KC9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/FlJv1VrkIA_x8dLojWK76NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/FlJv1VrkIA_x8dLojWK76NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/Hh8nEQnZnMcEO5Ox3VdGIdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/3nsZvmRrfnlTpu1w-nOIB9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
